User talk:Soniczero000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Enhanced Jump page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Caydeb (Talk) 18:42, June 6, 2011 Why? Why do you keep deleting what I add to the Limitations section of Spatial Mimicry? It's just as legit as the stuff you've been putting in.[[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 19:18, October 31, 2011 (UTC) The Awesome Truth Well Sonic I'm sorry for what Truth™ did to the page. Truth™ should have asked before it toke and messed it up more. So Truth™ erased everything on the page because before Truth™ read that comment you left Truth™ thought the page was good. So I the one the only Truth™ is saying he is sorry. By,yours Truly Truth™ P.s. Can you ever forgive me. Astronomy/Astrology There's a reason why these have "Not to be confused with" instead of "Similar power": one is about science other about divination/zodiac. That's why they aren't to be confused with each other. --Kuopiofi 04:49, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Repeats Your edits on the Electrical Beam Emission page are redundant. It already says "low level users". --Freyr, Lord of Change 01:42, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Signature When you post to someone, you might want to add signature. That makes things so much easier. --Kuopiofi 07:43, May 1, 2012 (UTC) New Rules New Rules http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Thekingsman/Rules_for_this_wiki.-Thekingsman 02:18, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Generation/Manipulation Stop deleting that limitation. the power is to generate plasma, not control itGabriel456 19:19, July 6, 2012 (UTC) so, do you just choose ignore what we say? Plasma Generation is CREATING plasma, not controlling it at any level. stop freaking adding it!Gabriel456 20:54, July 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what is going on but tell what is going on before there is any damage done.-Thekingsman 21:32, July 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm being a "baby" because those powers just create the plasma/element, not control it. Plasma Manipulation and Elemental Manipulation generates and controls plasma/elements. Those pages are limited to generating it but not controlling it. there's a difference.Gabriel456 21:40, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Well let's see, your throwing a tantrum like a child, do basicly your acting like a baby. whatever. I'm just saying that those are just generating them, not controlling . otherwise, I might as well redirect both of those pages to Plasma Manipulation and Elemental Manipulation Gabriel456 21:47, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Just leave it as is and do not insult someone please. I will deal with Gab.-Thekingsman 21:48, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Fine. *sigh* Why do it the hard way Soniczero? I was trying to be fair here and yet you posted something that I do not want to hear. I have no choice but to block you for a little bit.-Thekingsman 00:47, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Second block Sonic, are you actually being serious right now? I don't know whether you're just not reading these and are completely oblivious to what blocking you must mean, or you're just intentionally trying to be annoying. Either way, you repeated your offences again after the previous block had expired, and so you're kind of forcing my hand here. This time, you've been blocked for a week. If you continue, yet again, after this block runs out, then the next block will be longer yet. ~Qofi 23:38, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay Okay i'll stop, and i only did it one time again. So i don't see why i have to be blocked just for one edit. Why? Because you've done it over and over and over again already. We've heard literally nothing from you until now, and after being cleared from your block, you went back and did again exactly what you were blocked for before. If you can honestly say that you're not going to do it anymore, then I'll unblock you tomorrow morning (GMT-7). ~Qofi 23:52, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Fine. Wonderful. ~Qofi 00:07, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Chi Manipulation What is with you always changing Chi Manipulation? Well most of the stuff in Chi Manipulation is mostly wrong. That doesn't give you any excuse keep messing things up on the page I've made. I suggest you explain what is wrong instead of running off after every edit. Plus, I've noticed you've been doing it one too many times, so are going to cooperate or do I need a mod to that for you? Well for one thing you have to have a strong will to not be corrupted. Second it also deals with spirituality aswell. And another thing, isn't chakra supposed to be the combination of both physical power and spiritual power? You got that information from Naurto, which is completly unreliable. Plus, it doesn't matter if one's will is strong or not, it can still be corrupted. Vegeta's will was strong, yet his power was corrupted by Babadi. Didn't he give in to Babadi to gain more power to fight Goku? It doesn't matter why he did, he was corrupted, thats all that matter.Do not mess around with the page again. You're really pushing it Apparently I was not clear the first time. Cut the crap, or I'll get someone to make you. Some threat dude. Im really scared. Threat nothing. Its warning and I suggest you follow it. Eat me. You are really working my last nerve. Stop messing up the page. You really are annoyingly stubborn. Stop messing with my page.RnR (talk) 21:44, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Stop touching chi manipulation or you will get 1 week block.-Thekingsman (talk) 00:54, August 2, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome, any time I can help. and It's all good :) Gabriel456 (talk) 00:02, August 3, 2012 (UTC) deleting editions Considering how many times you've already been told to stop messing around (just reread this page), you need to ask?--Kuopiofi (talk) 20:53, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Couldn't care less actually, that was just a reminder that I'm not the first or only one to delete your editions. I delete/change every/anyones editions if they look like they need to, so don't feel special or specifically picked on. Incidentally, please use signature button (on top, fifth from right, looks like writing on it), makes answering so much easier.--Kuopiofi (talk) 06:11, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Deleted Page You mean the "Power Command" page? I think Kuopiofi deleted it Gabriel456 (talk) 22:18, February 12, 2013 (UTC) What power? We do have few...--Kuopiofi (talk) 15:11, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Not a single idea, I'm afraid.--Kuopiofi (talk) 05:10, February 14, 2013 (UTC) 1) What? 2) Use signature button (on top fifth from right, looks like it has writing).--Kuopiofi (talk) 15:46, February 14, 2013 (UTC) First time I've heard about that, so no idea. Weird, the signature doesn't give any link for me...--Kuopiofi (talk) 05:22, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Welp, the Founder seems to be Blackwings369/http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Blackwings369 Blackwings369, and he's pretty open about that he's copying things from here to his site (and there are few others from here too). Personally I don't really have much against that, although he could ask from the makers of those pages about it. Do you have any examples that he's deleted pages here? Since he isn't Admin, that shouldn't be possible.--Kuopiofi (talk) 15:26, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Well, I have no idea what's going on... incidentally, I found Power Command and returned it, any ideas when you'd be ready to work on it?--Kuopiofi (talk) 20:14, February 15, 2013 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:42, November 20, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:50, June 17, 2016 (UTC) I'm making exception this once, next time make sure the link is there. We've kept magic and energy separate because raw magic is quite a bit more than simple energy. In a way you could call it manifested probability/possibility as while magic can act like any/every form of energy, it can also act as matter, transform matter/energy, affect mind/soul, etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:40, July 4, 2016 (UTC)